Uchiha's mistery
by YunoGYL
Summary: ¿Quiénes son los uchiha? ¿acaso son vampiros? ¿hombres lobos? ¿extraterrestres?. Muchas personas se preguntan lo mismo, pero nadie sabe kienes son o de donde provienen...
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha's mistery

¿Quiénes son los uchiha? ¿acaso son vampiros? ¿hombres lobos? ¿extraterrestres?. Muchas personas se preguntan lo mismo, pero nadie sabe kienes son o de donde provienen. Lo único que si es verdad es ke.. son un poco extraños. Están llenos de mitos y leyendas. Alrededor de ellos hay una barrera llena de misterio que nadie ha podido atravesar.

Ahora están a punto de descubrir el secreto de esta familia…

Todo comenzó en vacaciones de verano, un rubio junto con algunos amigos fueron a la playa. El padre de Hinata era el dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas, y gracias a eso Naruto y sus amigos pasarían todas sus vacaciones en uno de los hoteles junto a la playa. Pero claro.. nada es gratis en este mundo. Y a cambio de pasar ahí todo el verano tendrían que trabajar de 6 a 11 30 de la mañana todos los días (menos sábado y domingo). Sus trabajos serian sencillos algunos ayudarían en la cocina, otros serian meseros, mucamas, etc.

Llegaron al hotel un sábado en el mediodía y lo primero que hicieron fue acomodarse en sus habitaciones. En cada cuarto podía haber 2, 3 o 4 personas y claramente solo podía haber mujeres en un cuarto y hombres en otro. Nada de revolturas.

Cuarto 234: Hinata, Tenten y Temari

Cuarto 235: Sakura e Ino

Cuarto 423: Naruto, Gaara y Sai

Cuarto 424: Neji, Shikamaru, Lee y Chouji

Cuarto 425: Kiba, Shino y Kankuro

Era un dia soleado, perfecto para surfear, nadar, pescar, subirse a la banana, construir castillos de arena (N/A Gaara seria un genioo haciendo eso haha), jugar voleibol..en fin era perfecto para realizar cualquier actividad en el mar o fuera de el..

-por fin vacaciones! gritaba feliz un rubio mientras corria por la orilla del mar

- si – comento Temari- es bueno no estar en Tokio por dos largos meses

-y que tal si en estas vacaciones tenemos suerte y conseguimos un amor de verano – agrego la pelirrosa. Todas las chicas rieron mientras los hombres solo ponían cara de "locas traumadas con amores de verano".

-que tiene eso de especial? Porque todas las chicas quieren un amor de verano? – pregunto el rubio a sus amigos

-no lo se – contesto Sai – no decía nada de eso en los libros que he leído

- asi son las chicas – comento shikamaru – problemáticas

- yo diría demasiado problematicas – dijo chouji

Se miraron sorprendidos unos a los otro y luego dirigieron su vista al chico.. ¿acaso estaba diciendo que… tenia o había tenido novia? Eso era imposible, nadie podía creer el chouji, el gordito y comelon del grupo podría tener novia..

-¿has tenido novia? – pregunto kiba

-nho..por eso estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru..son muy problemáticas

Al recibir esa respuesta les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza a todos los presentes.

Después de la charla decidieron dar un paseo en barco y debo decir que.. todo fue un desastre gracias a cierto kitsune que manejo el barco .. ¿y que los demás no podrían haber predicho que ese rubio cabeza hueca hundiría el barco? Se tuvieron que regresar nadando a la playa pero lo bueno es que no estaban tan lejos y que todos sabían nadar n_n. se metieron rápido al lobby del hotel, estaban tratando de esconderse del tipo que les rento el barco ya que sabían que reponer ese dichoso barco costaría una fortuna.

-no puedo creer que lo hayas hundido! – le reclamaba sakura

-gomenasai Sakura-chan.. no fue mi intención

-eres un tonto Naruto!

-re..relajate sa..sakura – trataba de tranquilizarla hinata

-peroo…

- al menos el barco le hizo honor a su nombre.. – comento shino sentado desde un sillón de piel negro

-¿tenia nombre el barco?

-asi es sai, se llamaba titanic

-no estamos para tus bromitas!- grito ahora enojada la pelirrosa

Lee y Neji se empezaron a reir mientras la amargada de sakura los miraba como queriéndolos ahorcar.

-debes admitir que fue gracioso – le dijo kiba – debiste ver tu cara hahahahaha

Al poco rato todos se estaban riendo… esa era su primer aventura de las vacaciones de verano.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión muy hermosa de color blanco y azul situada cerca de la playa , dos chicos se encontraban discutiendo mientras su familia trataba de calmarlos. Esos chicos eran muy parecidos… con la diferencia de que uno era mas alto que el otro. Pero los dos tenían un buen aspecto físico.

-ya le he dicho mas de mil veces que debe de dejar de hacer eso! – se quejaba el mayor dirigiéndose a su padre que hace rato le había preguntado el porque de la discusión.

-yo no voy a hacer lo que tu me digas – comento el otro chico

-que acaso no piensas Sasuke? Que no sabes que..

-lo se itachi asi que ya deja de molestar

-por favor hijos dejen de pelear – dijo su madre al entrar- lo que deben de hacer es cuidarse el uno al otro

-si pero tu tonto hijo menor hace imposible eso! Siempre esta haciendo babosadas

-Itachi! Ya basta – le ordeno su padre – y tu Sasuke no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-como sea – respondió el menor mientras iba a su habitación

-Sasuke nos esta poniendo en peligro padre y no piensas hacer nada mas que decirle que no lo vuelva a hacer? – grito enojado subiendo las escaleras

Domingo en la noche….

El rubio se levanto de su cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, giro la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla rechino un poco.

-naruto- lo hablo el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos - a donde vas?

-yo..voy a caminar por la playa un rato

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no..no es necesario

-esta bien..solo no regreses muy tarde- dijo algo preocupado

-si..

Salió del hotel. El clima era agradable, no hacia frio no tampoco calor. Al rubio le encantaba ver el mar de noche, la luna tan brillante y el cielo repleto de estrellas. Todo aquello lo hacia sentir feliz. Camino un buen rato por la orilla de la playa y tras el estaban sus huellas marcadas en la arena, las olas apenas alcanzaban a tocar sus pies… Recordó que su madre le dijo antes de venir que tal vez podría encontrar un amor de verano y que si eso pasaba el iba a sentirse muy bien, feliz, iba a disfrutar mas el verano.

Todos esos pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza.. amor de verano…amor de verano..

A lo lejos pudo ver que en una enorme roca se encontraba un chico mirando hacia el cielo como admirándolo y pensando en lo infinito que podría ser. Parecía un chico alto y con pelo negro.. Al irse acercando a el se dio cuenta que asi era, justo como el había pensado.

-..dis..disculpa

El chico volteo a mirarlo y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. El chico era pálido, ojos negros y rasgos finos.

-¿estas..perdido? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, al mirar a ese chico de cerca su mente se puso en blanco.

-… ¿acaso tu estas perdido?- su voz era hipnotizante

-ehm..no…

-entonces yo porque lo estaría- le contesto regresando su mirada al cielo

-yo..solo trataba de ser amable contigo

-es mejor que te vallas de aquí

-por… - el rubio miro a todas partes, el chico ya no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan rápido? Apenas había parpadeado y el chico desapareció. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre que por alguna razón le intrigaba mucho conocer el nombre del aquel misterioso joven.

Muchas personas habrían sentido miedo en esa situacion.. pero el rubio era diferente, el no sintió miedo… sintió curiosidad, se sintió atraído al misterioso chico…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-sasuke, hijo ¿en donde estabas? Tu padre quiere hablar contigo

-en la playa – dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, no sabia de que era lo que su padre le quería decir, pero lo que si sabia era que últimamente su padre lo "consentia" de alguna forma. Eso quería decir que.. algo le iba a pedir un favor.. o mas bien, una orden.

Al entrar vio a varios hombres incluyendo a su hermano Itachi, algunos de su amigos y el amigo de su padre llamado Orochimaru. Ese tipo era muy raro, era muy palido con una lengua.. demasiado larga y siempre lo miraba de una forma.. deseosa.

-ah por fin llega el elegido! – dijo su padre muy orgulloso

-¿elegido?- pregunto indiferente

-sasuke-kun- habló orochimaru que se acercaba lentamente a el – tu eres.. – le susurro al odio mientras acariciaba su hombro- el mas fuerte de todos nosotros – dijo lo ultimo en un tono audible – el poderoso

Sasuke le quitó la mano de su hombro, no soportaba que nadie lo tocara y menos ese bicho raro que su padre tenia por amigo.

-tenemos una misión importante para ti hijo, de eso depende nuestro futuro – hablo muy serio su padre

-¿Cuál es?

El señor Uchiha sonrió confiado y comenzó a hablarle del plan.

A la noche siguiente el uchiha menor comenzó con el plan, más bien con la misión que los altos mandos le habían encargado. En realidad a él no le gustaba mucho esa idea.. pero no tenia mas remedio que acatar las ordenes. Así que resignado se dirigió a la playa.

El algún lugar de la playa~

Naruto y sus amigos jugaban voleyball, si ya era noche pero todo el día habían estado ocupados haciendo otras cosas. La pelota se salió del "campo de juego" que no eran más que unas líneas trazadas sobre la arena, y naruto se ofreció a ir por ella. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba, iba a agarrarla pero de repente despareció.

-eh? Aquí estaba hace rato.. – volteo a todas partes y no vio nada ni a nadie. (la pelota se había ido lejos de donde estaban sus amigos)

-¿sigues aquí?- escucho decir a alguien, volteo hacia donde estaba el mar y lo vio ahí, con la pelota en sus manos.

-.. ah si, estaré por aquí por lo menos 2 meses – sonrió al verlo, ese chico era el de anoche, aquel chico misterioso y atractivo.

- ya veo – dijo indiferente, como si no le estuviera poniendo atención al rubio- ¿eres de aquí?

-no.. yo vivo en Tokio – sonrió amablemente – pero estoy de vacaciones asi que..- sus palabras dejaron escucharse, el no pudo seguir hablando al ver directamente a los ojos del uchiha.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto después de un largo rato de silencio

-no.. no – desvió la mirada – por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Sasuke – dijo mientras volteaba a observar el mar

-mm.. ¿quieres.. jugar voleyball con mis amigos?

-.. no – volteo a mirarlo por arriba del hombre- mejor juguemos nosotros dos.. solos

-ah.. .. – se puso colorado al escuchar "solos", su imaginación estaba pensando en cosas… que no debía- ahh si… esta bien – sonrió – juguemos

Sasuke le lanzo la pelota y estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que acabaron cansados y acostados en la arena, mientras miraban el cielo con tranquilidad. Apenas se habían conocido pero Naruto se sentía muy cómodo con ese chico, aunque no supiera nada de él, le inspiraba confianza,

De repente naruto se sento de golpe, había estado pasándosela tan bien que olvido por completo a..

-mis amigos.. los deje esperando – dijo mas para si mismo- supongo que debo irme

-ya deben de estar dormidos – comento sentándose igual que el rubio mientras lo veía

-si, es cierto. ¿de donde eres Sasuke?

-de aquí, vivo cerca de la playa

-genial! Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.. ¿ Cuantos años tienes?

- .. – "mierda. Que le digo? No puedo decirle que tengo 120 años!" – ¿cuantos años tienes tu?

-18

-yo 19

Ambos chicos de quedan mirando fijamente, los ojos del pelinegro enserio eran tan hermosos que no podía ignorarlos, tenia que verlos…

De repente empieza a sonar su celular rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos. El rubio agarro el celular y contesto

-moshi moshi. Tranquilo, estoy bien. No me paso nada. Estoy con… - miro a su alrededor, ya no estaba Sasuke. – no importa, ahora regreso al hotel.

Otra vez había desaparecido sin darse cuenta, no entendía como podía irse tan rápido era como si se pudiera transportar o algo asi..

No sabia porque pero sentía una conexión especial con Sasuke …

-lo estas haciendo muy bien Sasuke – susurró su padre tras el

-si.. – Contestó mirando al rubio alejarse

Por alguna razón le pesaba seguir el plan, sabia que aun faltaba mucho para que el día llegara pero aun así le pesaba mucho y no sabia porque. Hasta hace rato no había sentido eso pero desde que habló con el rubio ya no era igual. El parecía no saber nada… parecía inocente…


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha's mistery 3

Naruto había estado distraído todo el día, no podía sacarse de la mente a Sasuke, anoche.. toda estaba bien hasta que le llamaron por teléfono y desapareció. ¿Por qué lo hacia? y mas bien ¿Cómo lo hacia tan rápido? No podía dejar de pensar en posibles respuestas.

-naruto! – Grito desesperado el pelirrojo, ya lo había llamado varias veces pero no reaccionaba

-¿Qué? – pregunto exaltado

-que te pasa? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?

- ah yo.. – no sabia que decir. Claro, podía decir la verdad, pero por algún extraño motivo sentía que no debía decirlo- me quede dormido …

-¿dormido? Me dijiste que estabas con alguien.. ¿Quién es ese alguien?

-.. nadie importante, oye no te preocupes, no me pasa nada estoy bien

-.. de acuerdo – trato de sonreír sinceramente pero no lo logro, en verdad estaba preocupado por el rubio.

El rubio y sus amigos se prepararon para trabajar un rato en el hotel, a naruto le había tocado ser el botones, tenia que llevar las maletas de los huéspedes hasta sus habitaciones. A Gaara le había tocado ser mesero junto con otros de sus amigos.

Naruto estaba aburrido, hacia ya mas de una hora que no llegaban huéspedes. Miro a todos lados buscando en que entretenerse. En la recepción solo había dos chicas platicando.

-no puede creer que estemos aquí! – decía emocionada una de ella de pelo negro- espero que podamos ver a un uchiha!

-pero.. no es peligroso?

-no seas tonta, no les hagas casos a los comentarios esos que oyes.

-pero todos dicen que son malos.. que ni si quiera son humanos.. que pueden ser demonios o ..

-basta! Eso es mentira, los uchiha están super sexis y tengo que ver uno aunque muera en el intento!

"que complicadas… shikamaru tiene razón" pensaba el rubio mientras sonreía.

Llego la noche y le rubio se sentía emocionado. La noche para el era igual a Sasuke. No sabia porque pero presentía que lo veria hoy. Se disculpo con sus amigos que lo habían invitado al bar y les dijo que regresaría tarde.

Salió corriendo del hotel y llego al lugar en donde se habían visto la noche anterior. Sonrio al recordarlo y se sentó a esperarlo. Pasaron algunas horas y se quedo dormido.

A lo lejos Sasuke lo estaba observando, pensando en que hacer. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a el y se le quedo viendo fijamente. Ahora era su oportunidad, el estaba dormido, indefenso.. podía hacerlo! Acerco su rostro al suyo, sus colmillos aparecieron, estaba apunto de morderlo pero se detuvo al sentir su respiración. Estaba tan calmada, su rostro parecía tan inocente..

"mierda! No puedo.. " pensó mientras se alejaba de el. Se levanto de la arena y comenzó a caminar..

-¿sasuke? – lo llamo el rubio, mientras se sentaba- ¿eres tu? – pregunto mientras volteaba con el y al verlo y en su rostro se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa – sabia que vendrías – se paro rápidamente

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente lo miro fijamente. ¿Qué tenia ese chico? ¿Por qué no podía cumplir su misión? Aquel chico seguía sonriendo como un tonto y sin darse cuenta Sasuke también lo hacia. cuando se percato del gesto que tenia rápidamente se volvió a poner serio.

-¿te pasa algo? – pregunto curioso el rubio mientras se acercaba a el

-no – respondió fríamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-mm.. como tres horas – contesto inocente

-¿esperándome? – el rubio asintió y después agacho la cabeza, quería ocultar su sonrojo al darse cuenta que lo había esperado tres horas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni el mismo sabía

-…yo..

-no tienes que decir nada – dijo mirando hacia el mar – dobe.. – susurro. Si eso era, un dobe por hacerlo incapaz de cumplir su misión.

-hay que hacer algo – insistió el rubio – hay que hacer castillos de arena! – dijo el chico muy feliz, tomando a Sasuke del brazo y jalándolo a que se hincara.

-yo no se hacer eso – se quejaba mientras veía a Naruto comenzar a hacer su castillo.

Después de un rato de estarlo observando el rubio sonrió victorioso. El uchiha dirigió su mirada a la "obra de arte" y se empezó a reir. Eso parecía de todo menos un castillo. Naruto lo miro enojado.

-¿de que te ries? – preguntaba haciendo un puchero

-haha ¿Qué es eso?

-como que que es? Es un castillo- contesto mientras agarraba arena en su mano, tras ver que Sasuke no dejaba de reir se la aventó en la cara- hahahha

-ei que te pasa dobe? – tosió un poco. Agarro un puñado de arena y se la aventó al chico mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco.

-oye teme! – se levanto y comenzó a perseguir al azabache aventándole mas arena.

Y asi comenzó la guerra de "bolas de arena". Estuvieron un rato aventándose la arena pero después ya solo se perseguían.

El rubio estaba corriendo de espaldas mientras se reía con su amigo, se sentía muy feliz, y de repente tropezó con su castillo de arena y cayó, pero no solo, ya que alcanzo a agarrar a Sasuke de la muñeca ocasionando que ambos cayeran a la arena. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el rubio podía sentir la respiración de su amigo. Sin darse cuenta Sasuke fue acercándose poco a poco y el rubio cerró los ojos lentamente. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero Sasuke se levanto velozmente y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

Tras no sentir el tacto el rubio abrió los ojos y al verlo a unos metros se paró enseguida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tenia tantos deseos de que ese beso se hubiera llevado a cabo?

-será mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-no! – Contesto inmediatamente- fue mi culpa.. Perdón

El azabache agachó un poco la cabeza como si estuviera pensando y después de unos minutos comenzó a caminar.

-sasuke! – le grito mientras corría tras el y lo abrazaba por la espalda – no te vayas - susurró

El uchiha se sorprendió de sentir que aquellos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué el rubio lo pudo tirar siendo que él tiene excelentes reflejos? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar? ¿Por qué estaba a punto de besarlo? Y mas importante ¿Por qué tenia unas inmensas ganas de probar los labio de aquel rubio? Eso no siquiera estaba en sus planes…

Sin querer pensar simplemente hizo lo que tenia ganas. Se volteó con Naruto quedando frente a frente. Lo sujeto por la cintura y lo acercó a él, haciendo que sus labios encajaran a la perfección con los del rubio.

Ahorita no quería pensar en porque lo hacia, simplemente sabia que le gustaba… y mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha's mistery 4

Se separaron por falta de aire. El rubio lo miró fijamente a los ojos sorprendido ya que los ojos del azabache habían cambiado de negros a un rojo sangre. Al instante Naruto cayó desmayado. Sasuke lo tomo entre sus brazos. Ahora era un buen momento para cumplir su misión, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. De todos modos su misión era para un día antes dl cumpleaños del rubio y claramente mañana no era su cumpleaños. Sonrió complacido por la excusa que encontró y se encamino hacia el hotel. Ya era tarde y casi no había gente así que fácilmente pudo entrar sin llamar mucho la atención. Se dirigió al elevador y bajo en el piso 3. Tocó la puerta de la habitación 423. Se tardaron un poco en abrir ya que era tarde y de seguro deberían de estar dormidos.

-Naruto!- gritó el pelirrojo sorprendido- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-nada, simplemente se ha desmayado y lo he traído

-¿y quien eres tu? – preguntó desconfiado

-¿o hubieras preferido que lo dejara tirado en la playa? ¿o que lo llevara a mi casa?

-ponlo en la cama- suspiró, era obvio que no le podría sacar información a ese tipo.

Sasuke lo colocó en la cama con mucho cuidado y antes de irse lo acarició la mejilla haciend que Gaara soltará un gruñido.

~~a la mañana siguiente~~

-Sasuke!- despertó el rubio un poco agitado

-Naruto! Estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupado el Sabaku

-si- susurró- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-él te trajo- contestó remarcando la palabra él

-¿el? ¿te refieres a Sasuke?

-no se como se llama, supongo que era el. ¿Qué paso ayer?

-¿ayer? – se le vino a la mente de Sasuke y el besándose causando un gran sonrojo, agachó la cabeza un poco para evitar que gaara mirase lo rojo que estaba- nada..

-no te creo pero si no me quieres decir.. esta bien – dijo un poco molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Naruto y el eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se habían ocultado nada… bueno hasta ahora. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-no te enojes Gaara .. es solo que..

-no confías en mi.. –terminó la frase

-no es eso! – aseguró son firmeza – claro que confío en ti, ahora no puedo decirte nada pero pronto lo sabrás – trató de sonar convincente pero la realidad era que ni el mismo sabia de que se iba a enterar su amigo

-de acuerdo – sonrió- vamos a desayunar

-si!

~~~~~ en la noche~~~~~

En cuanto llegó la noche Naruto fue a la playa, al lugar de siempre. Tenia muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke y hablar de lo ocurrido, le daba un poco de pena pero aun si deseaba verlo. Llego y se sentó a esperar al azabache, pero esa noche no llegó el uchiha. Naruto se entristeció un poco pero tenia la esperanza. En las noches siguientes el rubio también fue a esperarlo pero nunca llego, quizá tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podía ir aunque quisiera. O al menos eso era lo que quería pensar Naruto.

Estuvo esperándolo por casi una semana hasta que se hartó, tenia que verlo a como diera lugar, si el Uchiha no iba a él, él iba ir al Uchiha. Claro que seria mas fácil si supiera en donde vive o por lo menos el numero de su celular, pero eso no le iba a impedir irlo a buscar.

Así que una noche comenzó a caminar por las afueras de la playa, Sasuke había dicho que vivía cerca de ahí así que supuso que no podría vivir tan lejos. Así que estuvo caminado por algunas horas. Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que provenía de una hermosa mansión blanca.

-tenia que hacerlo Itachi – gritaba Sasuke enojado

-si si claro, eres un inútil. Que no sabes que hay otras opciones en vez de estar ahí haciéndole quien sabe que cosas a la gente! Que no vez que pones en peligro a nuestra familia?

-ah por favor,como si tu no lo hiceras!

El rubio se acercó a la puerta de aquella casa y tocó la puerta. A los pocos minutos abrió un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke, excepto que era mas alto, con el pelo largo y unas ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos negros.

-mm.. hola – saludó el rubio mientras sonreía

- quien eres? – pregunto muy serio el chico. La realidad era que Itachi sabía quien era pero tenia que disimular para no echar a perder todo.

-soy Naruto .. esta Sasuke?

-si, espera un momento – se metió a la casa y al poco rato salió Sasuke

-¿Cómo supiste en donde encontrarme?

-escuche tus gritos – sonrió – oye porque no has ido a la playa? He estado esperándote..

-vamos a hablar a otra parte – dijo mientras agarraba a Naruto del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí porque si su padre lo veía iba a estar en grandes problemas.

-oye Sasuke.. – comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso mientras caminaban por el pueblo- ..acerca de lo de .. mm…la ultima vez..

-espera ¿puedes recordar que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-si .. nos.. besamos.. – lo dijo en un susurro ya que le daba pena hablar de eso con el azabache

"mierda! Se supone que no debería recordar nada de ese día, yo hice que su mente lo bloqueara, incluso se había desmayado ¿entonces porque? ¿Por qué aun lo recuerda? .. ahh ya, él es el chico de la profecía.. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?"

La verdad era que la familia Uchiha tenía la reputación de que todos podían controlar las mentes, podían hacer lo que les antojara y Sasuke era muy bueno en eso. Podía hacer que una persona olvidara sus recuerdos o incluso recordar cosas que nunca le pasaron.

-me gustas Sasuke – dijo al momento en que se paraba frente a él, impidiendo que siguiera caminando – y me gustas mucho… - puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, se paró de puntitas para poder estar a su altura y se fue acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto y se dejo llevar un momento. Al separarse notó que Naruto estaba un poco sonrojado, se veía tan lindo así…

-.. También me gustas Naruto – se llevo su mano a la boca, lo había dicho sin pensar. Era como si sus pensamientos salieran por si solos, sin pedirle permiso..

- no sabes que feliz me siento de escucharlo – dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache y pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de este, abrazándolo.

"no sé que diablos estoy haciendo" – se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha mientras correspondía al abrazo

-ya es tarde –dijo un rato después con una voz baja pero audible – te llevo al hotel

-si- sonrió Naruto mientras se alejaba un poquito de el – vamos – le agarro la mano. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero no alejo su mano, al contrario, apretó un poco la mano de su "amigo".


End file.
